


Contract

by NightwingAngel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom America (Hetalia), Dubious Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Slave, No Plot/Plotless, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, Top Russia (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingAngel/pseuds/NightwingAngel
Summary: Alfred thought after graduating from college he'd get a job in the editing field. Never did he imagine becoming someone's toy. (Plotless smut. RUSAME. Don't read if sensitive to this kind of stuff.)





	Contract

Alfred was chewing on his lower lip, his knees pressed together with his hands resting over his knees. He shivered, his legs continuing to shift. Inside his rear end was a vibrator, rubbing against his prostate. He bit harder on his lip, tasting blood on his tongue.

 

A hand was placed over his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance, another moved to his chin lifting his head.

 

Alfred swallowed an invisible lump in his throat as his eyes met the eyes of his master/boss: Ivan Braginsky.

 

Ivan gently traced the bones around on Alfred’s face, a smile creeping on his face. “I heard you were very naughty boy today, Alik,” Ivan said disappointingly.

 

Alfred shook his head. “Not true, M-master. I-I was good today.”

 

“Were you?” Ivan whispered. He brushed his lips over Alfred's. He pulled away as quickly, upsetting Alfred who wanted more than a butterfly kiss. “Then what were you doing? Talking to Ludwig?”

 

“H-he just asked me a bunch of questions,” Alfred answered. “B-but I told him...I'm okay.”

 

Ivan nodded. “That better be all you said.” Ivan placed his hand on Alfred's thigh, he ran his hand up and down. “Or I’d have to punish you.” he squeezed Alfred's thigh, digging his nails into the flesh.

 

A moan almost escaped Alfred's lips.

 

He peeked at the rearview mirror  of the car not wanting to capture the attention of Ivan's driver Toris, but Toris kept his focus on the road, seeming to be used to this sort of thing.

 

Ivan took hold of Alfred's hand, placing it over his own pants.

 

Alfred felt the bulge in between Ivan's thigh. Without being told, he fumbled with the belt and buckles restraining Ivan's cock. He glanced once more at Toris, making sure he truly wasn't watching until he lowered his head placing the head of Ivan's cock in his mouth.

 

“Good boy,” Ivan sighed, running his fingers through Alfred's hair…”I might reward you tonight.”

 

* * *

_**[Four Months Ago]** _

"Introduce yourself, Mr. Jones,” Mr. Braginsky leaned back in his chair, an elbow resting on the armrest and the hand under his chin.

 

“Right, My name is Alfred Jones. I’m-”

 

Ivan tuned out Alfred's voice. His eyes wandered to Alfred's blonde locks of hair that had been combed back for the job interview, however, there was one strand that stood out. He took notice of blue ocean like eyes that sparkled whenever Alfred spoke of himself and his accomplishments. From the application-placed somewhere in Ivan's desk- Alfred claimed to be twenty four years old, yet his face gave the illusion of a teen. Freckles dotted Alfred's face, marking his innocent...or was he…?

 

Ivan's eyebrow twitched at the idea of Alfred being experienced.

 

“The room must be hot for you, Mr. Jones,” Ivan interrupted Alfred in his mid sentence about going to the UK to study. Like Ivan cared. “Feel free to take off your coat.”

 

“Really?” Alfred asked. The room did indeed feel hot.

 

Ivan nodded his head.

 

Alfred gladly took off the uncomfortable blazer coat.

 

A small smile formed on Ivan's face.

 

Perfect.

 

The white dress shirt Alfred wore hugged every part of his abdomen, showing proof of his daily workouts.

 

Ivan's eyes wandered lower.

 

Alfred sat with his legs open- like any typical American man.

 

Was he big or small Ivan could not tell, yet there was one thing he could approve of. Alfred was the perfect one.

 

“Tell me, Mr. Jones, how experienced are you?”

 

“I was part of my school’s editing club,” Alfred answered cluelessly.

 

Ivan shook his head. “I’m talking about the other experience.”

 

Blood rushed to Alfred's cheeks. What did that have to do with editing? Alfred scratched the back of his head. “I...uh...guess you can say I'm half a virgin.”

 

“Half a what?”

 

Alfred laughed awkwardly. “Funny story...okay...so I had been dating my ex high school sweetheart for like years. I wasn't really allowed to be alone with her cause her mom, you know, is very conservative. So finally, when I get my own room she comes to visit. I had no idea what she had in mind-”

 

“Get to the point, Mr.Jones,” Ivan said, getting impatient with Alfred's rambling.

 

“Right...um...so she um...wanted to have sex...being inexperienced I almost took her virginity...and um...it didn't go well...I uh...couldn't do it.”

 

Ivan nodded. “Have you ever slept with a man?”

 

“I’m not really gay, sir.”

 

“Would you?”

 

Alfred pursed his lips.

 

“For money?”

 

Alfred's eyes widened. A light bulb could almost be heard flashing in his head. “I uh…”

 

“Right now,” Ivan dug his hand inside his own blazer coat. He took out a handful of hundred bills. “Will you give yourself to me?”

 

Alfred swallowed, eyeing the money in Ivan’s hand. He wasn't some whore who’d sell his body for money, but he really wanted this job. And this company was well-known for its best published books. He could make millions.

 

No!

 

Alfred squeezed his eyelids shut.

 

He can't.

 

Ivan brushed his fingers on the stash.

 

Alfred heard the sound of cash colliding with cash.

“What should I do, sir?”

 

With his index finger, Ivan indicated for Alfred to come.

 

Alfred did.

 

“On your knees,” Ivan commanded pointing to the floor between his legs.

 

Alfred fell on his knees.

 

Ivan gripped Alfred's hair, shoving his face onto his crotch.

 

~:~

Alfred spit the cum in his mouth into the sink. His jaw hurt from taking Mr.Braginsky’s big, thick cock in his mouth. It was the first time he ever had a cock in his mouth, the first time he was instructed how to use his throat and tongue. He learned quickly -Mr.Braginsky liked that about him. He sucked Mr.Braginsky cock until his cum poured like water into his mouth. It tasted bitter and salty and he wasn't allowed to spit it out. He swallowed the cum, part of it having escaped the corner of his mouth.

 

Alfred gritted his teeth, not sure how long the taste of cum would linger in his mouth.

 

On his sink counter were 2000 USD, enough to last him a two months rent in his small studio.

 

His phone rang, snapping Alfred out of his trance.

 

He answered. “H-hello?”

 

“How’d it go, did you get hired?” His brother Matthew asked, hopeful.

 

Alfred swallowed. The taste of cum still in his mouth. “I don't think I want this job."

 

* * *

**[Present]**

 

Alfred laid sprawled on the car seat. His pants and boxers were thrown on the ground, along with the vibrator. Ivan positioned himself on top of Alfred, the head of his cock poking Alfred's entrance. Alfred shivered in anticipation, wanting Ivan already. Ivan kissed both of Alfred's thighs, slipping in, in one thrust. Alfred bit his open dress shirt, holding back his moans of content.  Ivan waited, admiring the way Alfred looked, lust filling those blue eyes.

 

He ran his thumbs on Alfred's face. “You love it, da? Having my cock in you?”

 

Alfred nodded.

 

Yes! He loved having Ivan's cock in his ass. He wanted to be fucked roughly by Ivan, he wanted to be smacked and bitten by Ivan all the same.

 

“Beg for it,” Ivan whispered his demand

 

Alfred stole a gaze toward the driver. Toris kept his vision on the road, still Alfred wasn't used to having sex in the car with him around.

 

Getting impatient, Ivan pulled out his cock.

 

“F-Fuck me, Master! Fuck me, please!” Alfred begged loudly, not caring if those outsides heard.

 

Ivan smirked, thrusting hard into Alfred and repeating the same movement over again. The sound of skin slapping skin and Alfred’s moans begging filled the car. Ivan smacked his hand on Alfred's bare ass. Alfred cried out in pleasure.

 

“You like that?” Ivan teased. “You like having my cock inside you?”

 

Alfred's face heated up. Yes! Yes! He loved having Ivan inside.

 

Ivan smirked, cupping Alfred's face. He tackled his lips in a heated kiss. “Only I can make you feel this way, da?”

 

“Y-yes, Master,” Alfred moaned. “O-only you.”

 

“Tell me...how much do you love my cock?”

 

“A-lot...I think of it... every day!” Alfred admitted. It was an embarrassing truth. All Alfred could think of is getting fucked by Ivan and wondering what Ivan would make him do next.

 

Ivan smirked, licking Alfred's chin. “Good.”

 

~:~

 

Alfred wasn't allowed to wear his pants or boxer the second he got out of the car in Ivan's garage. His ass and cock were bare for all those in the garage to see, meaning only Toris who had been following the two men from behind. Ivan rested his hand around Alfred's hip, his hands tracing the bones there.

 

Ivan cupped Alfred's face, lifting his chin so their lips could meet in another heated kiss.

 

Alfred moaned against the kiss, his cock becoming hard from the simple kiss alone.

 

Ivan smirked against the kiss, admiring the way Alfred's body reacted to him only.

 

Toris kept his distance, again, pretending not to notice the sexual acts between the master and slave.

 


End file.
